Casponia
|style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Stratus *Home |style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Nation Creation *NC Land List |} The content of this article needs to be updated. THIS ARTICLE IS CURRENTLY UNDERGOING A MASSIVE REHAUL. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM EDITING IT TILL THE REHAUL IS FINISHED Casponia is an Inter-Solar Empire that emcompasses the majority of Europe as well as holding land in North Africa, North America and in and out of our Solar System. Casponia is famed for its fine food and drink, weather control devices, odd ways of overthrowing countries, it's Top Cyber Warfare school and one of the highest Standards of Living and Education in NC. History Casponia was founded in the Year 2000 ,in the land that was Italy before, by Dean Brunt. From then, Casponia developed, formed relations and begun annexing other Nations. This was the start of a now Great Empire. From humble beginnings, Casponia expanded; warring only occasionally. As years went by, Casponia developed and progressed with little conflict; eventually gaining Superpower status and becoming Ranked #2 in NC. Politics Casponia's goverment is a Parliamentary Democracy system headed by a Prime Minister, the Head of the Government. The Government is comprised of members of parliament from various regions of the country, elected in there region to represent the local council. The Local councils are then part of one of 4 larger groups, representing the 4 geographical quarters of Casponia. The North West, North East, South West and South East. Each of these larger groups is headed by the leader of the local council elected as head of that group. The 4 leaders of these groups are then the people who can potentially be elected as Prime Minister. The current elected leadership group is: The North West Prime Ministeral Party The Prime Ministeral Party is the leadership group currently elected to power. There leader and deputy are the Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister respectively. It is members from this party that the treasurer and various other roles are given to. Leadership Group A Leadership group is one of 4 "parties" who can run for election to have there Leader as Prime Minister. The 4 parties consist of the geographical North West, North East, South West and South East areas of Casponia and are named as such. These Leadership groups are comprised of local councils in there geographical sector and there leader is chosen by electing a certain council to power in the sector. There leader is then head of the group. Local Council A Local Council is a council of Parliement Members within a district that is within one of the 4 geographical parties. Each Council has a leader who can be elected as the leader of there respective Leadership ground. There leader is also elected and can change periodically with elections. Judicial System The Judicial system of Casponia revolves around an Attacking and Defending party, a judge to keep order and pass the final sentence and a jury to decide whether the Defendant(one being charged) is guilty or innocent. The Judicial System is headed by the Lord Chief Justice who judges in the Supreme Court and is in charge of high profile cases. If the Lord Chief Justice is the Defendant in a trial, an unbiased judge with no known past connections other than the Judicial System will be called in to judge the trial. Climate European Casponia The Climate of European Casponia is of a temperate, continental nature, with a maritime climate prevailing on the western coasts and a mediterranean climate in the south. African Casponia The Climate of African Casponia is temperate in the north, with mild rainy winters and hot, dry summers. Temperatures in July and August can exceed 40°C. Winters are mild with temperatures rarely exceeding above 20°C.The south of the country is desert. The terrain in the north is mountainous, which, moving south, gives way to a hot, dry central plain. The south is semiarid, and merges into the Sahara. American Casponia The Climate of American Casponia displays a warm Southern area where it borders the Gulf of Mexico and cooler Northern areas. Winters are mild and summers can be VERY hot. Economy Casponia has a market-oriented economy with large natural resources, well educated population(especially medically), an export-oriented argricultural sector (largely red meat) and a large industrial sector who trade within Casponia and export elsewhere. Casponia has free trade links with Paraguay, Uruguay and Bolivia allowing them to trade as they wish with them. They are also the world's largest exporter of Red Meat and export all over the world. Geography The total surface area of Casponia is 2,766,891.2 km2 (1,068,302.7 sq mi), of which 30,200 km2 (11,700 sq mi) (1.1%) is water. Casponia is about 3,900 km (2,400 mi) long from north to south, and 1,400 km (870 mi) from east to west (maximum values). Flags In its' existence, Casponia has had 2 flags. Both are shown below: Casponian flag v6.png|Current Casponian Flag casponian flag v1.JPG|Originial Casponian Flag Military Casponia's military currently stands at this: Land Troops-300,000 Equipment/Vehicles 50,000 Misc Land Vehicles Air Troops- 150,000 Equipment/Vehicles 3 Stealth Bombers 100 A-1 Multi-Purpose Aircraft Navy Troops- 150,000 Equipment/Vehicles 400 N-1 Battleships Space Troops- 5 Equipment/Vehicles 5 S-3 Fighters Past and Current Prime Ministers Current Prime Minister: Pedro Seale Past Prime Ministers: Jack Williams(temporary) Dean Brunt(Deceased) Category:Platinum Articles Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:South American Nations Category:Nation Creation Countries